It's More Than Friendship Sequel
by ZhenZhu
Summary: Short sequel to my short story 'It's More Than Friendship'. You should probably read that one first... Rated M for language! Deidara X OC


**I wrote this a very very long time ago, but only got around to publish it now... Sorry, it's not the best, but I hope someone will read it :D**

**(Hana's POV)**

"Shit…" I whispered, staring at the pregnancy test in my hands.

Positive. Two plus signs. Fuck.

It's not that I'm upset or something, don't get me wrong. It's just that I don't know how my boyfr- err, husband will react. As you can see, I'm still not used to the idea of being married.

You're probably wondering who I am. Oi, you know me! I'm Hana? The one with the gay friend who became her boyfriend? Yeah, that's me… Only older. I'm 26 now, married and seemingly… pregnant.

"Hana? You okay?"

Hearing the worried voice of my best friend, I shifted my gaze to the door of the bathroom. She tried opening it, but failed. I had closed it.

"C'mon, Nami finally decided what flowers she wants!"

Oh, yeah. We were helping out Namika with her wedding. She's so picky, it makes me wonder how her fiancé doesn't go mad!

Before we go on, I should tell you about my friends! Namika is getting married in two months, Ema is getting married next year, after she has her baby (yeah, she's pregnant) and Akane has been married for three years and has a one year old baby girl. Usagi moved to America and is also engaged. You already know about me so let's go on…

I slowly got up from the floor and threw the pregnancy test in the garbage. I'll decide how to tell him later. Throwing a look in the mirror, I opened the door and went back to the living room.

Ema, Namika and Akane were sitting on the sofa, looking through some wedding brochures. I sat next to them, smiling. I'll tell them after I tell my husband, even if they'll probably have a better reaction than him. I don't really know how to do it, but I don't want to ask. I'll figure it out myself.

* * *

><p>I was woken up by the alarm clock. It started beeping at 7 a.m. sharp and as usual, he stopped it. I slowly opened my eyes and watched him as he got out of bet and went to the bathroom. I was able to study his (naked) tanned back as he looked for some clothes in the closet. After getting dressed he turned around and looked at me. As he noticed I was awake, he smiled and whispered:<p>

"Good morning, love."

I couldn't help but smile back, even though I was terrified of him right now. How will he react? He sat down next to me and gave me a kiss. It made me smile even wider. Damn him.

Okay, this is my chance! He's happy now, so (hopefully) he won't get mad after I tell him.

"Dei, I need to tell you something." I whispered.

"Is it something _bad_?"

He smirked and moved closer to me. Pervert.

"That's for you to decide. Please, I'm being serious here." I said in a low voice and his smirk faded.

From the look in his eyes, he had probably figured it out already…

"What is it, Hana? Tell me."

"I'm… p-pregnant…" I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't hear the last part.

His blue eyes widened slightly and his lips became a thin line. Well, I think he still heard it… I couldn't say anything, just kept watching him. The colour of his face changed from white, to blue, to purple, to pink and finally back to his normal colour.

I jumped a bit as I felt his hand on my stomach. He looked down and I followed his gaze. His fingers were entangled in my night gown and he was delicately pressing his hand on my belly. He's not mad! I felt a smile tugging on the corners of my lips. Then, before I could do something, he shot up from the bed and left the room.

"Well, that went well…" I mumbled and slowly got up, my (almost present) smile fading.

Trying not to think about his reaction and burst into tears, I made my way to the bathroom. I really should get ready for work, we'll talk later.

* * *

><p>"Hana-san, call for you."<p>

I looked up at Yuki, my secretary. She smiled as I thanked her and quickly shut the door.

"Hello? Iwa no Hana's office, Hana speaking." I said after picking up the receiver.

"Hi, it's me."

My eyes widened slightly. I immediately recognized the voice.

"Hey, Dei. Where did you go?"

"Sasori's. Where else?" he answered in a soft voice.

"You told him? What did he say?"

"He's happy. I asked him not to tell Namika, though."

"Okay. Are you coming home after work?"

"Of course. What kind of question is that?" his voice came out slightly mad.

"Just wondering…"

He fell silent after the short conversation, but I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Dei, you okay with the whole baby thing now?"

"…Yeah. It just surprised me. It's probably going to be the best thing that's ever happened to us."

* * *

><p><strong>(Deidara's POV)<strong>

"You fucking bastard! Stupid asshole! Look what you did to me!"

While screaming the insults, she was punching me in the stomach with one hand, crushing my fingers with the other (we had been holding hands) and, from time to time, punching me in the groin. I have yet to figure out how she manages to do all that while giving birth.

"C'mon, love, it's almost over!" I tried calming her down a bit.

"Shut your piehole! It's _in _me, I _will_ know when it's _out_!"

Nice comeback. I looked at the doctor, who was extremely concentrated on my wife and the almost-born baby, and then at the nurse, who was staring at us like we were crazy.

I raised an eyebrow and she quickly looked away. I heard the doctor say my wife had to push one last time, which she did.

"Congratulations." He mumbled and handed the baby to the nurse, who went to clean it up.

Hana and I both sighed in relief. I felt her loosen her grip on my hand and I looked at her. She was smiling, small sweat drops running down her forehead. I wiped them away and gently kissed her. As I pulled away, she grabbed my tie (I came here straight from the office!) and pulled my face closer to hers.

"That was the last time we had sex without a condom." she whispered menacingly.

I laughed. The nurse came up on the other side of the bed with our baby in her arms. She handed the small thing to my wife.

"It's a boy."

I smiled at the nurse, then leaned closer to my son. He had gold-blond hair just like me and big, black eyes like Hana. I kissed both of them, smiling proudly.

Might as well enjoy this moment. Soon enough I'll be changing diapers and cleaning up baby vomit of my shirt… Damn, he better be a good kid, or I'll throw him out! Okay, maybe not, but he _will_ be grounded! Heck, I sound like my old man now…

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"I do love the kid, but… If we have another one, you're going to give birth to it, not me!"

I only laughed.


End file.
